A Thousand Years
by ShiningInShadows
Summary: I had this idea from the Twilight Breaking Dawn pt 2 credit song, 'A thousand years' by Cristina Perri. It is basically about life after the saga, and events that happen, so yeah enjoy! Please read and review, it's just a oneshot...


**A/N: Heya guys this is my brand new story that I am planning to write more chapters for. It is called 'I have loved you for a thousand years' I got this name from the song by Christina Perri in the credits of Twilight Breaking dawn pt 2. I just thought it was really beautiful how they used it with the cast pictures, it wrapped up the whole Twilight series. I hope you enjoy this! I will dedicate each chapter to someone; this chapter is dedicated to my friends, Abi and Bella (not Bella Swan/Cullen!). They are my Twilight buddies and we have seen every twilight film the day after it comes out! Love you guys! xox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only Stephanie Meyer does!**

I have loved you for a thousand years.

I raised my hand up to the ray of sunlight letting it sparkle like a diamond. Even though I had done this many times before, I had never got used to how beautiful it was. The sun burst through the clouds revealing more light, I smiled and stood up stepping fully into the light and letting my whole body shine, I felt free, alive. I could let my mind drift off and fly above the clouds. I had never felt so relaxed in my life, this was a perfect moment I wanted to freeze forever. Suddenly I felt someone behind me; they slowly rose, standing next to me and looked up straight into my eyes. At once I knew who it was. She slipped her delicate hand into mine and joined me in the light, she did not sparkle as much as me but she shone, her skin glistening and rippling with light. I bent down and kissed the top of her head, my lips slowly touching her soft silky curls. "Hey Ness." I said softly stroking her head. "Mom, look what I found!" She clapped her hands excitedly and put one into her little jacket pocket. She brought out a conker cupping it in her hand, even though there were many of them around us, she clasped it as if it was the most precious item. I put one of her hands over it, protecting it, "That means it's the first sign of autumn." I whispered to her and she grinned a cute toothy smile then ran off back into the trees. I watched her until she was out of sight.

I suddenly turned around hearing soft footprints on the fresh mud. "Hi Jake." I walked over to him and sat on the grass, leaning my head against his fur. He nuzzled my head and quietly whined happily.

_*Flashback*_

_It was early morning and I had driven to La push in my chevy. I pushed open the stiff door and clambered out avoiding a puddle directly below my feet. I started walking towards the house but I suddenly heard music in the garage. I walked towards the garage door and opened it just in time to see Jake with a spanner in his hands but raised upp to his mouth, heavy music was playing from the stereo and he was pretending to sing dancing along. I couldn't help but laugh and he quickly spun around stunned and embarrassed. His face turned slightly pink which even showed on his dark skin and he stumbled around silently transfering his weight on each foot. I grinned and punched him in the shoulder, I had clearly forgotten how hard he was and I shook my hand but then burst out laughing, I didn't want to repeat the mistake of breaking my hand..._

A lot had changed since then, it seems unbelievable that it was only two years ago, two years ago I was a normal human who was falling for a vampire. Jake glanced back into the forest before whistling and Ness came running back through the trees laughing. Her hair flew behind her in the wind and I smelt her sweet perfumed smell even though I was feets away. She had her pouch dangling from her shoulder and it was bulging with conkers. She jumped onto Jake's back as if he was a vault nearly falling off and I laughed, she had got so used to it. We ran back through the forest, I looked above and saw birds singing a morning song. I grinned and jumped across the narrow river which was gushing with spring water, the trees were silently swaying in rhythm to the wind. Jake quickly followed behind me, I ran, the breeze gliding off my face and through my tangled hair. We were nearly back at the house when suddenly Ness shouted and I quickly spun round, she was pointing to something in the grass. I stepped closer looking to where she was pointing and then I saw it. It was a dandelion, only one in the entire field. Ness jumped off Jacob's back and cautiously walked over as if the dandelion was going to run away. She knelt down examining it, "Mom, look!" I bent down next to her.

"It's a dandelion, blow it and make a wish." I said softly, she closed her eyes wishing, after a few moments she lightly blew the dandelion so each little seed flew in the breeze, being carried away. She looked at me and smiled, "I made a wish!"

"Don't tell me or it won't come true!" I laughed and she joined in. She then climbed back onto Jake's back gripping onto his fur, "Let's go!" I shouted and we were back running through the trees. We eventually turned round a bend and we caught a glimpse of Rosealie who saw us in seconds. She ran over and caught Ness in her arms, wirling her round and round. Jake quietly groaned, "Don't be a dog." Rose grumbled and sped off with Ness back to the house. After a few seconds the sight of home was in the distance.

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Please review! – Misty xox**


End file.
